


L is for Look

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Super Saiyan Four, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Alternate Route for the DBGT Baby Saga where Gohan goes SSJ4 instead of being possessed by Baby.





	L is for Look

Gohan got up from the ground, pain and Adrenaline rushing through his veins faster, the half Saiyan limped in pain, the nerves were screaming in his body. The man hit the ground with a loud thud, body in pained and exhausted. "Oh...it's hurts but you missed my vital organs..."

"All of them!?!" Goten yelled as he watched in shock, his older brother walking toward in pain, then suddenly, Goten notice something.. a tail! "Impossible, Gohan's tail was cut off as a child." Gohan had notice the tail, then he felt a new change, what is happening to him!?!?

Gohan saw it, A full moon! He knows what happens on a full moon, he going to transform into an Oozaru! Gohan felt his body changing, What on earth is happening? Gohan felt a new wave of energy rushing through his body. Goten only watch, it felt a show to him until....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan's body shift, Goten look up, "Oh crap, the moon, I got to destroy it!" as right before Goten could charge an energy blast, he was punched in the face by a blast of energy, but Gohan was not an Oozaru but a Super Saiyan. His hair was lengthened but it's not close to SSJ3 hair, his tail and his body was covered in a red fur, leaving his chest alone. There seem to be a shadow trim around his eyes and over his eyelids which is a red color, aura was surrounding his body.

"No way! Impossible!" Goten yelled, Gohan was surprised, "Hmm, seem I become a become a new type of Super Saiyan. I would be surprised at mom's reaction." thinking about his poor mother.


End file.
